1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door seal device comprising a main seal and a sub-seal which are arranged side by side along and attached to a door sash at interior and exterior sides wherein the main seal and the sub-seal elastically contact a body opening end edge for sealing the space between the body and the door of a car.
2. Prior Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art door seal device 30 elastically contacts the body opening end edge 10 of a car for sealing the space between a body 10' and a door 20 and comprises a hollow main seal 40 and a lip-shaped sub-seal 50 which are respectively arranged side by side along and attached to a door sash 21 at an interior side 11 and an exterior side 12 of the door. When the door seal device 30 is attached to the sash 21, the body of the sub-seal 50 covers the upper surface of the sash 21 at the exterior side 12 and a hook-shaped portion 51 is engaged in a hooked portion 23 of the sash 21 at the exterior side 12 while a hook-shaped portion 52 at the interior 11 is engaged in a retainer 22 in the sash 21. At the same time, the main seal 40 is arranged along the sub-seal 50 at the inner part thereof and is engaged in the retainer 22 formed on the upper surface of the sash 21 at the indoor side.
However, the prior art door seal device has the problem that the main seal 40 and the sub-seal 50 slip out of place relative to each other in the direction of the arrows D and F in the longitudinal direction.
The aforementioned prior art door seal device is illustrated and described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5 347 758, owned by the Assignee hereof.